


Happiest Place on Earth

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [152]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: OH my goodness your drabbles are amazing! Any ideas what Klaroline would be like at Disney World? Sounds like it would be Caroline's jam and Klaus's idea of hell :D
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Happiest Place on Earth

Caroline could only stare. “How long have you been planning this?” she asked, a little breathless at the fully staffed but otherwise empty amusement park.

“That first night we met-”

“When you ordered Tyler to kill me,” she clarified, though the matter had long been put to rest over their century together.

Nodding, Klaus gave a rueful grin. “Your walls were filled with pictures, mementos, and other fascinating details of the life you wanted to live - including a wish list of places you planned to see.”

She didn’t bother to fight her smile. “You are such a sap.”

“With a hundred years to buy out every ticket and booking within the immediate area, it was surprisingly easy to get the park to ourselves,” he explained. Holding out his elbow, he couldn’t resist a kiss to her temple as she laced her arm through his. “Where to, love?”


End file.
